El mago de la luna plateada y la reina de corazones
by Miss16
Summary: Un fallo en los planes obliga a Kaito a hacerse pasar por Shinichi. Ran se muestra triste y distante, y la vuelta del detective es lo único que parece animarla y que vuelva a sonreír. Ante esta situación, Kaito se ve obligado a quedarse con la chica durante unos días para calmar sus preocupaciones. Ese tiempo es suficiente para que surja algo más que amistad entre ellos.
1. Cap 1: El aviso del robo

¡Buenas a todos!

Llevo queriendo escribir este fic desde hace mucho tiempo ya que siempre he creído que Ran y Kaito son una pareja potencial muy interesante y de la que no se ha escrito mucho debido a que las parejas están ya prefijas y no se suele hacer nuevas combinaciones entre personajes.

Es importante que hayan visto la película de Detective Conan nº 14 : "El barco perdido en el cielo" por la escena final de esta pareja.

He preparado este fic con mucha ilusión y espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Por último , si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva , estaré encantada de leer y responder sus comentarios. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y hasta pronto! 3

* * *

Capítulo 1 : El aviso de robo.

-"... La compañía Suzuki exhibirá una de las grandes joyas de la historia : El diamante Hope , también conocido por el Diamante de la esperanza. Los primeros registros de la joya datan de..."

Kaito Kuroba escuchaba esa noticia con gran interés mientras fingía atender la interminable clase de matemáticas del instituto.

\- Con que el diamante Hope... -Susurró el chico para sí mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

\- ¡Ran-neechan!- Intentaba llamar la atención el pequeño Conan mientras tiraba levemente de su vestido.

\- Di-dime.- Dijo ella , por fin.

\- ¿Pasa algo , Ran-neechan? -Dijo él adoptando su papel de niño de primaria.

\- No. -Dijo ella mientras sonreía. Ran le tendió la mano al pequeño.- ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy , Conan?

El chico le sonrió y tomó su mano. - Pues...

Pero una chica castaña con el pelo por encima de los hombros interrumpió la conversación de los dos jóvenes. -¡Raaaaaaan! - Gritaba ella mientras la saludaba con la mano.

La aludida se dio la vuelta y exclamó: - ¡Sonoko! -La chica llegó a la altura de su amiga y se puso las manos en las rodillas mientras respiraba fuertemente , signo de que había estado corriendo mucho tiempo.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir hoy a clase.

\- ¿Te pasa algo ... Sonoko-neechan? -Dijo Conan con su voz infantil. _"Aún me sigue sonando raro llamarla así."_

\- ¡Estoy bien! -Dijo ella levantando 2 dedos , en señal de victoria.- Ayer me sentía un poco mal , pero ya estoy perfecta otra vez.

\- ¿Y por qué venías con tanta prisa? -Dijo Ran sospechando de su amiga.

\- ¡Quiero invitarte al museo de la familia Suzuki! -Le dijo ella muy animada.- El tío va a exponer una serie de joyas del mundo muy interesante y...

\- Esperas que Kid aparezca. -Dijo Conan mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza , mostrando seguridad en sí mismo. Las chicas se habían quedando mirando al pequeño, pues había adoptado la misma postura que Shinichi cuando algo le parecía lo más obvio del mundo.- ... ¿no? -Dijo intentando disimular mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.

\- ¡EXACTO!

* * *

Kaito había estado esperando la salida de la escuela durante todo el día. Cuando por fin sonó la sirena de fin de clases , se adelantó a Aoko con la excusa de que debía ir con su madre a comprar unas cosas.

\- ¿En serio? -Dijo ella extrañada.- Suena a que es mentira.

\- Cla-claro , Aoko. -Dijo él mientras se reía.- Bueno , tengo que irme. ¡Bye-bye!

\- Adiós. -Le dijo ella mientras le sonreía y se despedía de él con la mano. _"Ese Kaito..."-_ Pensó ella mientras continuaba su camino en silencio.

Kaito fue directamente al Blue Parrot , el lugar de trabajo del viejo Jii y base de operaciones del ladrón más caballeroso y descarado de todos los tiempos.

\- Jii-chan -Le dijo él entrando por la puerta y dejando por ahí tirada su mochila.- Tenemos trabajo.

\- Bienvenido , joven amo. -Le dijo él recibiéndole.- ¿Cuál es el objetivo esta vez?

\- El diamante Hope.- El mago se dirigió a la mesa de billar y dejó al descubierto una cara secreta de dicha mesa que contenía informes y cosas necesarias para la elaboración de los planes.

\- ¡Ah , sí! Conozco esa joya.-Dijo el hombre sirviéndole un zumo al chico.-¿Dónde se expondrá , señor?

\- En el centro comercial de Shibuya. -Dijo el mientras encendía el ordenador y buscaba una imagen.- El Red Moon.

\- ¿Red Moon? - Preguntó el hombre.- No lo había escuchado nunca.

\- Normal.- Le dijo Kaito concentrado en la investigación de la joya.- Se inaugurará el viernes... -El chico se quedó observando una foto de la magnífica joya.- Jii-chan , tenemos que conseguir los planos antes de preparar el plan. ¿Cuándo puedes tenerlos aquí?

\- Pues... Considerando que van a inaugurarlo en 3 días... -Dijo él pensativo- Probablemente mañana por la tarde.

\- Perfecto. -Dijo él cerrando el portátil de golpe.- Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos porque la exhibición de las joyas es por parte de la compañía Suzuki...

\- ¿Le preocupa la alta seguridad y tecnología? -Preguntó el viejo Jii mientras volvía a ocultar la mesa donde trabajaban los planes de Kid y se dirigía a la barra.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Kaito ladeando la cabeza.- ¡No! ¡No , imposible!

\- ¿Entonces? - demandó el hombre mayor.

-¡El niño! -Contestó con cara de pocos amigos el mago.- Ese crío siempre me pone en aprietos.

* * *

\- El mismo día de aburridas clases esperaba a Kaito al día siguiente , pero no podía esperar a terminarlas para reunirse con el viejo Jii y preparar juntos el robo del diamante. Tantas eran las ganas que tenía el chico que no dudó saltarse las clases de la tarde con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza.

\- ¡Jii-chan! -Dijo el chico abriendo de golpe la puerta del local.

\- ¡Señorito Kaito! -Exclamó sorprendido el señor Jii.- ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? , ¿no tiene clases?

\- ¿Descubriste algo ya? -Le preguntó Kaito ignorando completamente las cuestiones de su aliado.

\- Bu-bueno... -Contestó resignado.- Ya tengo los planos pero será difícil sin saber la ubicación aproximada de la joya.

El dueño del Blue Parrot le pasó los planos al estudiante para que los examinara. El sonido de los pasos de una persona alertó a los dos hombres , que retiraron todas las posibles pruebas que les relacionaran con el ladrón.

"Nunca viene nadie y tiene que ser justo ahora cuando llegan clientes" -Pensó el mago fastidiado.

Dos personas abrieron la puerta del local y fueron atendidos por el bueno de Jii. El chico metió los planos disimuladamente en su mochila y se fue cuando pagó su consumición.

Ya en su casa , investigó a fondo el Red Moon y la exposición propuesta por Jirokichi Suzuki. Al final del día llegó a la comisaría un aviso del ladrón de la Luna Plateada , Kaito Kid:

" Como la noche roba el brillo y la tranquilidad de la tarde , el próximo domingo a las 12 en punto descenderé de entre los cielos para llevarme conmigo el brillo de la joya más valiosa del mundo.

-Kaito Kid."


	2. Chapter 2: El día del robo (Parte 1)

Capítulo 2 : El día del robo. (1ª Parte)

El viernes , día del esperadísimo duelo entre Suzuki y la policía contra Kid, no fue un día cualquiera: el cielo se encontraba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes negras que amenazaban la tranquilidad de la tarde.

No había sido lo planeado y ello preocupada a Kaito , quien se encontraba en el puesto de policía que había usurpado minutos antes. Se encontraba en ese estado de nervios e intranquilidad debido a que ,con el viento tan fuerte y la tormenta que se avecinaba , era imposible usar su ala delta para poder escapar; tampoco podía escapar por alguna rendija debido a la extraña forma de construcción del edificio o hacerse pasar por un policía.

Eso último había sorprendido especialmente al ladrón : el Inspector Nakamori había entregado una especie de pulsera negra cuya función era detectar la posición de la joya , es decir, podía indicar en todo momento dónde y quién tenía la joya. Además , dicho instrumento sólo se abría con una llave maestra que Suzuki tenía Dios-sabe-dónde: Si el ladrón disfrazado de policía no la usaba , era evidente quién era Kid.

\- Estúpido aparatejo...- Susurró el chico.

Aquella situación le ponía en un gran aprieto. "¿Qué puedo hacer?" -Se preguntaba él una y otra vez.

Pero , de repente , se presentó ante él la respuesta a todas sus preocupaciones : aparecieron el niño de las gafas con el grupo de críos y el hombre gordito , el viejo Jirokichi que hablaba con el tío del bigote ,la heredera de la familia Suzuki y la chica de la agencia de detectives. ¿Cuál era la solución? Hacerse pasar por Kudo ,evidentemente.

\- ... Entonces, Makoto me ha dicho que volverá este fin de semana a Tokio y podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo.- La chica hablaba emocionada y alegre pero cuando miró a su mejor amiga , la encontró mirando a un punto fijo en la pared , sin ningún tipo de expresión.-¡Raaaaan!- Le llamó la atención la rubia.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntó la karateka , saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo a la realidad.- Nada , nada.

Desde hacía un par de días , la chica estaba muy rara : no estaba atenta a su entorno ; salía continuamente y no volvía hasta bien pasada la hora de la cena; no hablaba mucho ,ni siquiera con Shinichi , quien la había llamado en más de 3 ocasiones sin conseguir más de 4 palabras seguidas...

Conan estaba mirándola desde hacía rato , pues sabía cuál era el motivo de su estado : Ran volvía a sospechar que Shinichi y él eran la misma persona. Esta vez tenía pruebas y le había entristecido mucho haberlo descubierto.

"Llevas más de un año mintiéndome descaradamente , Shinichi" -Se repetía ella cada vez que miraba al pequeño.

Mientras tanto , Kaito estaba en el baño hablando por teléfono con Jii.

\- Jii-chan.- Dijo mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta del uniforme de oficial de policía.- Necesito que me consigas el número de la hija de Kogoro Mouri.

\- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó el mayordomo muy extrañado.- ¿Para qué lo quiere , Joven Amo?

\- Para asegurarme la salida de esta cárcel.- Dijo él.

\- Entendido. -Dijo el anciano sin terminar de estar convencido.- Ahora mismo se lo mando.

Después de colgar y vestirse , se quedó a reflexionar sobre su personaje : estuvo a punto de besar a la chica haciéndose pasar por el detective durante el vuelo del dirigible de la compañía Suzuki.

Sabía cómo debía actuar y tenía un par de ases en la manga. Pero necesitaba una excusa para llegar de repente , más aún sabiendo como sabía los sentimientos que Kudo y la chica tenían el uno por el otro. No podía permitirse ser descubierto.

En poco tiempo sonó el teléfono de Kaito , haciendo que el chico abriera el mensaje en ese mismo momento; acto seguido anotó el número y llamó a la chica. Unos segundo después , contestó:

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Ran? -Preguntó él fingiendo la voz de Shinichi preocupado.- ¿Dónde estás?

\- ¿Shinichi?- Preguntó ella extrañada mientras miraba a Conan.- Estoy en la inauguración del Red Moon , un nuevo centro comercial.

\- ¡Joder , menos mal que estás bien! No te muevas de ahí.- Le ordenó él.- Llegaré en 10 minutos.- Y colgó para prepararse para el papel de Shinichi Kudo , el famoso detective.

\- ¡E-Espera!- Exclamó Ran justo antes de darse por vencida y colgar ella también.

\- ¿Ran?- Preguntó Sonoko preocupada.- ¿Qué ha pasado , quién era?

\- Shinichi... -Dijo ella ganándose la mirada de todos , pero sobre todo , la de Conan quien no podía creer lo que decía la chica.- Dice que va a venir.- Continuó ella mirando directamente a los ojos a la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -Dijo Conan exaltado y confundido : ¿Quién era el que había hablado con Ran?

En pocos segundos, supo que era Kid quien había llamado pero se le venían muchas preguntas a la cabeza: ¿Por qué se hacía pasar por Shinichi Kudo cuando el auténtico estaba ahí y el ladrón lo sabía perfectamente? , ¿Cómo había conseguido el número de Ran? , ¿Para qué había avisado si contaba con el factor sorpresa a su favor?...

Y tal como avisó en la llamada , Shinichi Kudo apareció y se dirigió lentamente hacia el grupito de la chica.

\- ¡Kudo! -Exclamó Sonoko sorprendida.

\- ¡Shinichi-niichan! -Exclamó alegremente Ayumi.

\- Un refuerzo más para atrapar a ese horrible ladrón.- Comentó el tío de Sonoko , feliz con su nuevo fichaje.

\- Shinichi... -Susurró Ran , sorprendida y confundida , mientras miraba sin parar al niño y al detective.

\- ¡Otra vez el niñato detective! -Exclamó el señor Mouri.

\- ¡ES KID! -Acusó Conan.- ¡NO ES EL VERDADERO SHINICHI!

\- ¡A POR ÉL! -Gritó el Inspector Nakamori , haciendo que una docena de policías se precipitara sobre el joven detective. Tras tirarle de los mofletes en busca de despegar su máscara , un interrogatorio difícil y mucha presión del Inspector, se concluyó que no era Kid.

Sin pensarlo un segundo , el ladrón disfrazado se acercó al oído de la muchacha y le susurró algo que solo ellos pudieron escuchar. Aquello provocó una sincera y bella sonrisa por parte de la chica.

Agase tuvo que sujetar a Conan para evitar que montara una escena y se lo llevó junto con Ai , con la excusa de que iban al baño antes de que la hora del robo se hiciera más cercana.

\- ¡Ese tío es Kid! -Gritó Conan colérico.

\- Lo sabemos.- Dijo Haibara con su tono de voz habitual.

\- Cálmate , Shinichi.- Intentó tranquilizarle el doctor.

\- ¿Que me calme? -Siguió Conan preso de la furia.- ¡Se hace pasar por mí y se ríe en mi cara!

\- Kudo.- Le llamó la científica.- Esto ya ha pasado más de una vez. Míralo por el lado bueno, ya sabemos quién de todos es Kid. Ahora solo debes vigilarle.

La explicación de la chica no convenció al chico en absoluto , pero consiguió hacerle entrar en razón. El pequeño detective se alejaba apresuradamente de Ai y del Profesor Agasa en dirección a la sala donde ya todos se preparaban para la hora del robo; el ya mencionado profesor se disponía a trazar el mismo camino que Conan cuando se vio frenado por Haibara.

\- Profesor.- Le llamó la chica encogida.

El hombre le contestó poniéndose a su altura y acercando su oreja a la cara de ella para escuchar sin interrupciones lo que le ocurría a la niña

-¿Qué pasa, Ai?

-¿A qué ha venido esa reacción de Kudo? - Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Eh? , ¿Una reacción rara , dices? -El profesor se puso a pensar un instante sobre la pregunta de la chica.- Ciertamente , ha sido un poco rara... Quizá le ha pasado algo con Ran.

* * *

\- ¡No podía ser! , ¡Sencillamente no podía ser!

Después de tanto tiempo esperando recuperar su cuerpo , después de lo de Londres, él llegaba y se interponía.

Necesitaba aclarar ese tema con Ran y quizá Kid dijera algo fuera de lugar o actuara de forma extraña. El simple pensamiento de que ese estúpido ladrón pudiera echar a perder aquello que había creado después de tantos años con ella, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Pero una cosa era muy clara : No iba a poner fácil un acercamiento entre los dos , costara lo costase.

* * *

¡Buenaaaaaaaaas! Aquí les dejo el 2º capítulo del fic.

Tenía que hacerles una pregunta : ¿Prefieren 2 capítulos medianos (como este o el anterior) , o uno largo (2 capítulos juntos)? A ver , les cuento que estuve escribiendo y que me pareció excesivamente largo , por lo que podría llegar a ser aburrido.

Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido mucho ,mucho. Cualquier duda , consejo o crítica , no duden en dejar un comentario y les responderé gustosamente.

Sean muy felices y cuídense.

Los quiero mucho :)


	3. Chapter 3: El día del robo (Parte 2)

Capítulo 3: El día del robo (Parte 2)

Asegurado su billete de salida del edificio , Kid fue a ultimar los detalles del robo con la excusa de ir a investigar. Pero...

\- ¿Shinichi? -Oyó una voz a su espalda. Acto seguido le tendió un pequeño tornillo al detective.

El ladrón encubierto miró la mano de la chica y después su cara.

Ella parecía feliz. Pero él en ese momento no lo era.

Ran le ofrecía el fruto de su investigación con una sonrisa dulce e inocente , por lo que Kaito era incapaz de contestarle algo mal sonante o que pudiera herirla.

\- Mmm... Creo que puede ser una buena pista.- Dijo examinando el objeto mientras fingía pensar en ello. "Seguramente se me caería cuando intenté poner la camára portátil"- pensó él.

Desde el primer momento , la chica de la agencia de detectives no se había separado de él ni un momento. Ella solía estar pendiente del detective todo lo que podía , pero esta vez estaba muy extraña.

Dejando a un lado el tornillo , miró a la chica a los ojo provocando un breve sonrojo en su cara.

\- ¿Qué te pasa , Ran?

Ella se giró y se agachó para seguir buscando pistas mientras negaba con la cabeza. - No , no , no me pasa nada.

Shinichi se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos. No sabía si debía insistir o seguir buscando pruebas como si nada.

Conan entró apresuradamente en la habitación y miró a los chicos. La situación le calmó un poco , pero no quería relajarse.

\- ¡Conan-kun! -Exclamó Ran sorprendida.

\- Ran-neechan , he venido a ayudaros.- El chico se plantó delante de su propio cuerpo y le susurró : "Tu juego se acaba esta noche"

La mirada del pequeño hizo que Kaito se estremeciera pero pudo mantener su sonrisa burlona y su cara de póker. Después de tantos encuentros , Kaito había comenzado a sentir cariño hacia el detective , Ran, Sonoko, los niños... Aunque nunca lo aceptaría. Kid y Kudo tendrían que ser enemigos siempre, sin importar los motivos que Kaito pudiera tener : un ladrón siempre es un ladrón.

Sin cambiar de postura vio los movimientos del chico , su gran e interminable actuación. Le hacía gracia ver al detective más famoso de Tokio jugando y haciéndose pasar por un niño inocente , pero también entendía el dolor que sufría el chaval.

Kaito se fue en silencio mientras Ran regañaba al pequeño por haber tirado uno de los jarrones. El ladrón miró su reloj de muñeca : 10 minutos para las 12. No había tiempo para dudar , tenía que reunirse enseguida con el grupo.

\- ¡Shinichi! -Escuchó la voz de Ran a su espalda , por lo que aminoró el paso para que ella y el niño , al que llevaba en brazos para ir más rápido, llegaran a su lado.

La chica comenzó a hablarle del instituto , pero Kaito tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Ya tenía casí todo planeado en su cabeza , no sería muy difícil: definitivamente , la joya sería suya.

Los 3 jóvenes llegaron a la habitación , en ese momento apenas quedaban 6 minutos para la hora.

Se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente : los policías estaban en sus puestos, el inspector Nakamori les hacía una última prueba... El único que parecía relajado era el viejo Suzuki.

\- Comprueben la localización de todas las pulseras.- Ordenó el Inspector.

Kaito se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras sonreía burlonamente. "Nunca me van a atrapar" -Rió en su cabeza pero... ahí seguía esa pulsera localizadora.

¡No podía ser , no se la había quitado!

Se acercó al Inspector Nakamori para susurrarle que sospechaba de uno de los policías con la intención de que la señal le marcara como un policía más. Era un truco absurdo que solo funcionaría si encontraba una distracción para el agente que comprobaba las pulseras... ¿Qué podía hacer?

\- ¡Ah! -Gritó Conan sorprendido.- ¿Por qué algunas luces son rojas y otras verdes?

\- Es porque las verdes tienen ya el sistema de seguridad completamente activado , es decir, los agentes no podrán quitarse el dispositivo hasta que el Inspector Nakamori lo ordene.

\- ¿Quéeeee? -Preguntó dicho Inspector mientras se apartaba de "Kudo" y se dirigía al puesto de control.- ¿Que aún no están todos activados?

"¡Perfecto!"- Exclamó Kaito en su cabeza mientras se lo quitaba disimuladamente y lo tiraba cerca de un grupito de policías que custodiaba la joya. Justo depués volvió con el grupo.

-¡Os digo que ese ladrón no va a poder conseguir nada!- Decía Suzuki.- El cristal es irrompible y hay un sistema de seguridad secreto que solo sabemos ese Inspector y yo.

Kaito reía en su cabeza: ya tenía solucionado lo del cristal y podía intuir que era un tipo de localizador o algo así. No suponía ningún problema para Kaito.

\- ¡Díganos de que se trata ese dispositivo, por favor!- Exclamó Mitsuhiko.

\- ¡Díganoslo , queremos saberlo!- Insistió Ayumi.

\- ¡Vamos , viejo!- Pidió Genta.

-No. -Ordenó Conan muy serio , ganándose la mirada de todos allí. Haibara le dio un codazo disimuladamente , por lo que con su fingida voz infantil dijo:- Digo... No sabemos quién podría ser Kid, por lo que es mejor no decirlo... ¿No, Shinichi-niichan? -Preguntó mientras le miraba friamente.

El chico rió.

\- Entiendo... -Dijo Ayumi.

\- Denos una pista.- Insistió Mitsuhiko.

\- Digamos que es algo que Kid no va a poder soportar.

La supuesta pista no hizo más que acrecentar las dudas de los pequeños detectives.

De repente las luces se apagaron , dejando completamente a la vista el cristal que contenía el diamante Hope.

-¡2 minutos para las 12!- Avisó uno de los policías.

"Perfecto"- Pensó Kaito.

Estaba preparándose para su gran actuación pero en ese momento , Ran se agarró a su brazo. Miró a su al rededor y solo vio a Conan mirándole con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago ahora? Tranquilo , Kaito. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer"

\- Shinichi, -Le llamó Ran. El ladrón la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.- gracias por venir.

La dulce sonrisa de la mujer hizo que se enterneciera y le contestó revolviéndole el cabello.

\- ¿Qué dices , tonta?- Rió el.- Gracias a tí por seguir aquí.

El aura romántica de la pareja molestaba muchísimo a Conan, quien se interpuso entre ambos con la excusa de estar asustado.

-¡1 minuto!- Recordó otro agente.

\- Ran, -La llamó Kaito.- iré a atrapar a ese tipo. Espérame aquí.- El ladrón echó a correr hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Shinichi! -Le llamó la chica , sabiendo de antemano que resultaría inútil.

Sigilosamente , Conan se apartó de la chica y fue corriendo tras ese que se había atrevido a hacerse pasar por Shinichi Kudo. Pero...

Nakamori miraba el reloj mientras contaba los segundo que faltaban para la hora exacta 3... 2... 1...

Una risa con un toque de dramatismo y maldad comenzó a sonar por uno de los altavoces , haciendo que se le helara la sangre a todos los presentes.

A continuación una inmensa nube de polvo blanco inundó la habitación que solo se disipó para dejar ver al ladrón. El chico se había posado en el cristal de la joya y les miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa de superioridad

\- Buenas noches , Inspector Nakamori.- Dijo elegantemente.

\- ¡Kid! -Exclamó el susodicho.- ¿A qué esperáis? ¡ATRAPADLE!

Instántaneamente unos 8 policías corrieron a atrapar al joven, quien solo mostró una sonrisa aún mayor.

\- ¡LE TENGO! -Gritó uno de los agentes.

Nakamori se apresuró a corroborarlo pero solo era otro agente.

\- ¿DÓNDE HA IDO? -Preguntó con rabia.- ¡ENCONTRADLO!

\- Es una lástima , Inspector.- Dijo el ladrón , quien estaba sentado en una barandilla de seguridad.- Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar con usted.- Continuó mientras se bajaba y se iba acercando a la joya.

Sin esperar más , puso sus manos sobre la superficie de cristal que la recubría. Pero todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado fácil...

"-¿Eh?" -Pensó Kaito.- "¿Por qué se quedan ahí?"

El chico miró a los policías , quienes le miraban a su vez con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"-Cógelo , Kid"- Pensaban todos.

"-Oye , oye... ¿Qué está pasando?" - Kaito estaba realmente confundido : ¿Por qué no intentaban atraparle? Había revisado el cristal y no tenía nada que pusiera en peligro su identidad.

Sin pensarlo más , agarró el recipiente y dijo , antes de levantarlo para llevarlo consigo :- Bueno , Inspector , es bastante tarde.

Kid intentó coger el recipiente , pero no pudo.

Todos estaban en silencio mirando cómo el chico trataba de levantar el cristal.

Los policías intentaban aguantar la risa , pero fue imposible y la sala se inundó de grandes carcajadas.

Era muy fácil : El cristal no podía levantarse por una persona , y además no se podía romper. El robo de Kid había sido frustrado de la forma más simple que había.

\- Ya me habéis hartado... -Susurró el ladrón antes de reir fuertemente , haciendo que todos se callaran.

\- ¿De verdad pensábais que esto iba a evitar que me lo lleve? -Dijo entre risas.

\- ¿A QUÉ ESPERÁIS? -Preguntó Nakamori invadido por la furia.- ¡ARRESTADLE!

Los policías se dirigían a cumplir la orden de su jefe cuando Kid levantó una de sus manos , haciendo que se frenaran en seco.

\- 1... 2... -Contó despacio el ladrón y mientras chasqueaba sus dedos gritó : ¡3!

Y la joya apareció en su mano dejando a todos sin habla, cosa que aprovechó el chico para escapar. En el baño , se vistió como Shinichi y se unió a la búsqueda de Kid.

Después de un rato , se dieron por vendidos y regresaron al punto de reunión. Ran detuvo a Kaito en un lugar donde estuvieran solos.

Al principio , solo se escuchaba las maldiciones de Suzuki y Nakamori de fondo. Eso le causaba mucha gracia al chico , quien trataba de contener su risa.

De repente , Ran le abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Esto preocupó al chico , quien le devolvió el abrazo y le preguntó qué le pasaba.

\- Menos mal... -Susurró ella.- Menos mal que has vuelto.- Ella se abrazó más fuerte a él y le mostró una sonrisa dulce.- Estaba tan preocupada... Llevabas tanto tiempo sin venir... Yo... Yo pensé que te había ocurrido algo.

\- Ran... -Dijo él enternecido mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa.- No te preocupes, estoy bien , tonta.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte , no? -Ran no se lo estaba preguntando , se lo estaba rogando.

A Kaito le supo mal haberse hecho pasar por Shinichi en cuanto vio lo que sufría la chica, pero tampoco podía quedarse: - La verdad yo...

Se veía en los ojos de la chica una profunda tristeza , y lo único que podía quitársela de esos tan bonitos era que Shinichi volviera.

\- Yo estaré aquí unos días.- Dijo él sin saber muy bien por qué.

La respuesta hizo que la chica cambiara su expresión y sonriera sinceramente.

Kaito se había metido en un gran lío : tendría que hacerse pasar por Kudo mientras el real trataba de desenmascararle delante de todos.

* * *

¡Buenaaaaaaas! ¿Cómo están?

Hacía un poco de tiempo que no actualizaba porque he estado bastante ocupada , perdónenme :P

Quiero explicarles un poco: Aún no voy a introducir completamente la pareja por que me parece demasiado apresurado y no quiero correr con este fic. Algunas veces es demasiado repetitivo decir "Kaito disfrazado de Shinichi" o similares, así que quiero aclarar que , a menos que yo lo especifique previamente, Shinichi es Kaito disfrazado. Evito utilizar el nombre del detective por si levanta alguna duda, pero lo advierto por si acaso

Espero que les haya gustado. Si quieren decir algo , una crítica , consejo o lo que sea , déjenme un comentario y les contestaré gustosamente.

Un beso.

¡Hasta pronto! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Atmósfera

Capítulo 4: Atmósfera.

¿Quién le mandaría hacerse pasar por Kudo? Se encontraba en una situación muy complicada.

Estaba caminando por Beika con Ran muy pegadita a él , Sonoko llorando por Makoto , los niños corriendo de aquí para allá y Conan y el detective de pacotilla clavándole cuchillos con la miraba.

Un panorama realmente incómodo para el pobre Kaito , que solo miraba a Ran de reojo y reía sus chistes y comentarios.

\- Kudo-kun, -Llamó Haibara a Conan.- no es bueno que ese tipo siga haciéndose pasar por tí. Si sigue dando vueltas por Beika , puede que nos descubran.

\- Tienes razón. -Dijo él sin apartar sus ojos de la "parejita".- En cuanto llegue allí lo denunciaré.

Kid sintió la mirada furibunda del niño y probó a coger la mano de Ran con la excusa de que ella tenía un pequeño corte en el dedo, mientras le miraba.

\- ¡YO LO MATO! -Exclamó colérico Conan quien se iba acercando a Kaito , que sonreía burlándose del chiquillo.

Ai y Agase lo cogieron a tiempo , llevándose el pobre chico una gran regañina por parte de la pequeña científica.

El grupo se fue separando hasta que quedaron solo Shinichi , Conan y Ran.

Estaban en frente de casa de la agencia de detectives, Ran quería acompañar a Shinichi hasta su casa para poder hablar solos , pero Conan insistió en ir con ellos y no hubo nada que le persuadiera de hacerlo.

La mitad del camino la pasaron en silencio , sólo caminando hacia el lugar.

\- Shinichi...- Dijo Ran de repente , ganándose la mirada inquisitoria de los dos chavales.- Sonoko me ha dicho que el sábado viene Makoto. Podríamos ir a Tropical para...- Estaba proponiendo ella cuando Conan cogió del brazo a Kid y echó a correr hacia la casa.

\- Ran-neechan , ¿puedo quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche? -Preguntó con su voz infantil.

\- ¿Eh? -Exclamó ella sorprendida.- Pues...

\- Déjale , Ran.- Le dijo Shinichi.- No me importa.

\- Bueno... -Contestó ella no muy convencida.- Está bien.

\- ¡Genial! -Dijo el niño contento.

\- Pórtate bien , Conan.- Le ordenó la chica mientras se despedía de ellos con la mano.

\- ¡Síííííí! -Asintió él con una sonrisa.

Cuando la chica se hubo alejado lo suficiente , Conan miró enfadado a Kaito.

\- Entra.- Le ordenó mientras abría su casa.

Kaito no sabía muy bien si hacer lo que le pedía o echar a correr.

Como respuesta a una pregunta no formulada, Conan le amenazó con su reloj de dardos anestesiantes. El chico suspiró y acató la orden.

Conan cerró la puerta. Era una verdadera suerte para Kaito que Akai no estuviera ahí esa noche.

\- Oye...- Comenzó Kaito en voz baja.

\- Podría -interrumpió Conan en voz bastante alta, haciendo que Kaito se callara inmediatamente.- Podría entregarte a la policía, llamar al Inspector Nakamori en este mismo momento. Podría descubrir tu verdadera identidad y contárselo a todos y cada uno de tus conocidos. Podría incluso matarte si quisiera.

Kaito se estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Kudo, ha sido una mala idea hacerme pasar por ti.- Reconoció Kid.- Deja que me vaya y no tendrás que volver a hacerte cargo de mí.

\- No.

\- ¿Eh? -Exclamó Kaito sorprendido.

\- Ya le has dicho a Ran que te ibas a quedar unos días. -Dijo él un poco triste.- ¿Para qué dices nada?

\- Yo no lo pensé bien , ella me preguntó y yo respondí.-Contestó él tratando de excusarse.- Pero puedo dejar una nota diciendo que he tenido que ir a resolver un caso.

\- No. -Volvió a decirle Conan.- Te quedarás aquí unos días.- Dijo muy a su pesar.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó Kaito.- No puedo quedarme aquí , tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Pues no haberte metido donde no te llamaban.- Le dijo el pequeño con una mirada fría.- Te quedarás y harás lo que yo te diga.

\- ¿Qué? No, no , no. -Negó él.- Yo no cumplo órdenes de nadie.

Conan recogió su abrigo y se fue de la sala, dejando a Kaito sorprendido.

\- ¿Dónde vas? -Le preguntó Kaito.

\- Me voy.- Le dijo él.- No intentes irte porque sabré dónde estás.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí sólo?- Preguntó Kaito sorprendido

Cerró la casa con llave desde fuera y se fue a casa de Agasa.

En cuanto eso sucedió, Kaito comprobó la puerta principal y las ventanas.

\- Me ha dejado encerrado. -Dijo él riéndose de sí mismo.- Ahora sí que la he hecho buena.

Conan se alejaba de la puerta principal a paso lento , para pensar mientras aún estaba solo.

"Ese imbécil" -Pensó.- "¿En qué estaría pensando? No sabe en el lío que me ha metido."

Era cierto que le agradecía bastantes cosas que Kid había hecho e incluso había guardado en secreto su verdadera identidad pero... Que se interpusiera entre él y Ran no era algo que pudiese aceptar de nadie.

Ran y Shinichi no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de lo ocurrido en Londres en persona y la vuelta del chico era el motivo para hablar las cosas en profundidad. Conan lo sabía.

Por otra parte, no podía permitir otra decepción para la chica. Shinichi le había dicho que se quedaría con ella al menos unos días y si ahora desapareciera de repente , le dolería muchísimo.

¿Qué podía hacer? El pequeño detective no podía controlar cada palabra y gesto que el ladrón dijera e hiciera... ¿Qué pasaba si Ran sacaba el tema y Kid no sabía cómo controlar la situación?

No conseguía quedarse tranquilo, necesitaba a esa persona.

Sin pensarlo más , sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número.

-¿Kudo? -respondió una voz al otro lado del móvil.

\- Necesito que vengas.- Le dijo él sin molestarse en saludarle. Mientras tanto, llamó al timbre de la casa de Agasa. Después metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Ese día hacía frío. Probablemente nevaría en un par de horas.

\- ¿AHORA? -Gritó la voz , haciendo que Conan tuviera que separar el móvil de su oreja.- ¿SABES QUÉ HORA ES?

-Ahora mismo no , idiota.- Le contestó el chico. Ai abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara.- Pero tendrás que venir pronto.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó la voz bastante preocupada.

\- En pocas palabras , Kudo Shinichi ha vuelto a Tokyo y piensa quedarse unos días.- Explicó el chico mientras se sentaba en el sofá justo en frente de Haibara , quien le miró con mala cara.

"A ese idiota le encanta hacerse el interesante" -Pensó Ai mientras volvía a leer unos documentos que repasaba justo antes de la visita del detective.

\- ¿¡CÓMO HAS DICHO!?

* * *

\- ¡Heijiiiiii! -Le llamó la atención su amiga de la infancia?- ¿Por qué haces la maleta?

\- Tengo que resolver unos asuntos en Tokyo.- Le respondió él mientras guardaba un par de camisetas en la maleta.

\- ¡PERFECTO! -Exclamó Kazuha.- ¡Iré contigo!

\- ¿Quéeee? -Dijo Hattori mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarla.- No puedes venir conmigo , Kazuha.

\- ¿¡Eeeeeh!? - Exclamó ella.- ¿Por qué no?

Heiji no sabía qué decirle... Como respuesta , se volvió a girar y siguió metiendo ropa.

\- Saldremos mañana a las 9:00. -Le informó él.- Pasaré a buscarte a las 8:30.

\- ¡Bieeeeen! -Exclamó ella feliz.- Llamaré a Ran ahora mismo e iré a preparar las maletas.

\- Vale , vale.

\- Heiji... - Le dijo ella desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora , Kazuha? -Dijo él perdiendo la paciencia.

\- No tendremos clase la semana que viene, ¿estaremos en Tokyo ese tiempo?

\- ¿A ti que te apetece hacer?- Le preguntó Heiji dejando a un lado su tarea y sentándose en el escritorio.

Esa pregunta dejó descolocada a la chica : ¿Desde cuándo Heiji se preocupaba por lo que ella quería hacer?

Ella se limitó a mirarle fijamente , consiguiendo que él se pusiera nervioso.

\- ¿Qu-qué pasa? -Preguntó el incómodo.

\- Sí... Me apetece estar con Ran y Kudo.- Dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa justo antes de marcharse por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Heiji.

El chico tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar ante aquella afirmación.

\- Espera. -Le ordenó él , haciendo que ella se detuviera en mitad de las escaleras.- ¿Cómo sabes que Kudo está en Tokyo.

\- Ran me invitó allí por ese motivo.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Has venido a mi casa para saber la hora a la que nos íbamos. -Dedujo él al instante.- Bien jugado.

En respuesta ella dejó ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes mientras hacía la señal de victoria.

* * *

Kaito fue despertado por una sucesión de ruidos que provenían de la planta baja de la casa de los Kudo. Miró la hora en su móvil : las 7:20.

Kaito se abrigó y bajó por las escaleras para descubrir qué estaba causando tanto alboroto.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? -Dijo visiblemente molesto.- Me has despertado.

\- Eso pretendía.- Dijo el pequeño Conan sin mirarle.- Dúchate y vístete.

\- ¿Qué has preparado de desayuno? -Preguntó el mago ignorando completamente la orden de su amigo y enemigo al mismo tiempo.

\- Para ti , nada.- Le respondió cortante.- Ahora dúchate y vístete, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Al aeropuerto? -Dijo mientras se comía una de las tostadas que el pequeño había preparado.- ¿Para qué?

Conan suspiró. Realmente no sabía si podría lidiar con ese horrible contratiempo.

\- Iremos a recoger a Hattori.

\- ¿Y la chica guapa? -Preguntó mostrando indiferencia.- La chica guapa de Osaka , me refiero. La de Tokyo sé dónde está.- Dijo él intentando enfadar un poco más a Conan.

\- Kazuha también vendrá. -Respondió ignorando su segundo comentario.- Kogoro vendrá a por nosotros a las 9:30.

El ladrón casi se atraganta con el café que se había servido.- ¿A LAS 9:30? -Le gritó realmente enfadado.- ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ME LLAMAS A LAS 7:20?

\- Porque tienes que ducharte y vestirte.- Le dijo burlonamente justo antes de desaparecer en dirección a la biblioteca.- Estoy ocupado , no me molestes.

\- Debería escribir un libro.- Le dijo con retintín.- "Historia de un secuestro".- Añadió justo antes de dar otro sorbo a su café.- Creo que sería tan famoso como tu padre.

En contestación a sus comentarios irónicos escuchó un portazo.

\- Van a ser unos días muy duros.- Suspiró él.

* * *

\- El detective Mouri llegó a la casa de los Kudo para recoger a los dos chicos.

El padre de Ran agradeció haber alquilado un coche más grande de lo habitual ya que tenía que llevar y traer a una panda de niñatos adolescentes.

No le había hecho mucha gracia la vuelta de Kudo , le molestaba que ese chico se hubiera ganado el corazón de su quería hija. Kogoro no era tonto : sabía perfectamente lo que sentían Ran y Shinichi desde hacía muchos años. El chico nunca le había gustado para su Ran , pero sabía que interponerse en lo que pasara entre ellos podría incluso suponer la desaparición definitiva con su única hija.

Así era , Kogoro intentaba que ella se sintiera bien con él pero la mayoría de las veces no lo conseguía , por lo que le hacía pequeños favores para compensar lo mal padre que había sido durante tantísimos años.

* * *

De repente, la puerta de Agase se abrió.

El profesor y la pequeña Ai salieron de la casa y se dirigieron directamente al coche.

El profesor preguntaba si podían ir ellos también para recoger a los de Osaka y se disculpaba por no haberle avisado con más tiempo de la llegada de los jóvenes. Ai , en cambio , había optado por subirse en el coche y sentarse al lado de Ran.

\- Buenos días.- Dijo mientras abría su libro por la página que había marcado previamente.

\- Buenos días , Ai-chan. -Saludó alegremente la chica.

Los chicos subieron al coche y Kaito se encontró de frente con la chica , que le ofrecía una dulce sonrisa.

\- Buenos días.- Le dijo él con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

\- Buenos días.- Le contestó ella con un tono de voz suave y dulce.

La atmósfera romántica que rodeaba a los dos adolescentes no era desapercibida por ninguno de los acompañantes.

\- ¿Qué tal estás, Conan? -Preguntó Ran amablemente.- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- ¡Sí! -Dijo él fingiendo no querer matar a "Shinichi".- He dormido mucho, mucho.

Estuvieron en el coche durante una hora aproximadamente antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Supuestamente , los de Osaka deberían estar ya en la terminal , por lo que la mayoría se apresuró. La mayoría porque Ran y Kaito caminaban por detrás , hablando.

Ella ilusionada por la vuelta de Shinichi.

Él intentando no cometer ningún fallo.

* * *

¡BUENAAAAAS! Feliz año a todos y a todas.

Tengo que disculparme por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar el fic : primero tuve problemas con el ordenador y después , empecé a estudiar para los exámenes. Aún no he terminado de estudiar y preparar los exámenes , por lo que no sé cuándo voy a poder volver a subir algo a este fic al que le estoy cogiendo tanto cariño.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho a todos , un beso y hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5 Una tarde ¿romántica?

Capítulo 5 : Una tarde ¿romántica?

Los de Osaka fueron recibidos con gran alegría por parte de Ran , mientras que los demás parecían impasibles.

"Genial... Otro detective"- Pensaba Kaito.

Rápidamente fueron a casa de los Kudo , donde los chicos se quedarían durante su estancia en Tokyo. Dejaron el equipaje en sus respectivas habitaciones y en seguida salieron todos juntos de la casa.

Ran , Kazuha y Shinichi iban delante de Conan y Heiji.

El chico tenía fascinadas a las dos jóvenes con su carisma y su seguridad , incluso les enseñó un pequeño truco de magia.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto? -Preguntó Hattori después de un rato de silencio obligado entre los dos. Él quería consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien pero algo en su cabeza le decía que debía mantenerse callado , solo escuchar lo que pensaba.

\- Ayer fue la inauguración de un centro comercial, el Red Moon. Había una exposición de joyas a cargo de la compañía Suzuki y Kid envió una nota en la que avisaba de su deseo de robar el Diamante Hope.

\- Sí , vi el anuncio en los telediarios. -Dijo su amigo haciendo un poco de memoria.

\- Supongo que surgió algún contratiempo y buscó la opción más sencilla: hacerse pasar por mí. -Continuó Conan.- Mi teoría es que nos parecemos físicamente. Además tiene unos dotes impresionantes de actuación.

\- Vale , hasta ahí todo claro.- Dijo Heiji de repente.- Pero... ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

La mirada del pequeño fue escondida por el reflejo de sus gafas.- Porque se lo prometió a Ran.

\- ¿A la chica de la agencia de detectives? -Preguntó confuso.- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé.- Respondió el chico.

El moreno suspiró. Era una situación demasiado extraña porque ambos pensaban que prometerque se quedaría a Ran era llegar demasiado lejos , debía haber algún motivo oculto.

Kazuha se acercó a Heiji y le dijo , visiblemente emocionada:- Kudo y Ran tienen muchos temas pendientes-dijo sin esconder la felicidad que sentía por su amiga.- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer nosotros 3 y les dejamos solos un rato?

\- ¿Estás loca? -Gritó inmediatamente el de Osaka, visiblemente enfadado.

\- ¡Serás idiota!- Le contestó ella.- ¡No piensas en nada más que en tí! ¡Egoísta!

La chica se estaba enfadando mucho , por lo que Conan decidió intervenir: - Kazuha-neechan, Heiji-niichan lo ha dicho porque sabe que yo no conozco sitios para comer aquí.- Le dijo con fingida inocencia , tratando de cubrir a su amigo.

\- No importa , no importa.- Dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al final , no hubo nada que los detectives pudieran hacer para quitarle esa terrible idea de la cabeza a la de Osaka. Pero no podían dejar las cosas así.

Conan les "dejaría solos" : Estaban los 5 en el mismo restaurante , solo que en mesas diferentes. Además , el detective había obligado al ladrón a ponerse un transmisor en uno de los botones de la chaqueta que llevaba y le había advertido de que si ella sacaba el tema de Londres, tendría que esquivarlo a toda costa.

Ran y Shinichi fueron los primeros en sentarse. Conan escuchó una conversación irrelevante mediante el transmisor : los estudios , algún caso que Kaito se inventaba , los padres de Ran , Sonoko... Una conversación amigable.

Kazuha , Heiji y Conan se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la pareja por la incansable petición de la chica de Osaka , quien no disimulaba las constantes miradas hacia los dos de Tokyo y los suspiros.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? -Dijo Heiji molesto.- ¿Quieres dejar de suspirar? Estamos comiendo , idiota.

Ella volvió a suspirar. -Nunca lo entenderías , melón.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho, tonta?- Le replicó él.

\- ¡Que nunca lo entenderías , estúpido detective!- Insistió ella.- No quiero hablar más contigo.- Añadió justo antes de girar la cabeza en señal de enfado.

Conan no prestó atención a la ridícula discusión de la pareja de Osaka ya que estaba demasiado pendiente en que al ladrón no se le fuera la situación de las manos.

Después de varios temas sin importancia , finalmente Ran quiso hablar del preocupante tema que Conan había suplicado al cielo ,en vano, que la chica obviara.

\- Shinichi... -Dijo ella en voz baja.

\- ¿Sí? -Respondió él mirándola con intriga.

\- Verás , yo... -La chica estaba realmente nerviosa y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.- Verás... Quería... Yo...

\- ¿Querías hablar de lo que pasó en Londres? -Preguntó el con una sonrisa de medio lado justo antes de beber un sorbo de su vaso.

Ran se puso bastante roja y asintió levemente.

"¿¡PERO QUÉ HACE!?" -Pensó Conan.- "¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO YA!"

\- Tengo que ir al baño.- Dijo el pequeño mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla.

\- ¿Eh? - Intervino Kazuha.- ¡Pero si el baño está al otro lado!

"ESE IMBÉCIL VA A ESTROPEARLO TODO" - Continuó pensando mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

\- Yo... -Continuó ella.- Yo también te...- Pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Conan.

\- ¡Ran-neechan! -Dijo en voz alta él mientras corría en dirección a la mesa donde ella estaba.

\- ¿Conan-kun? -Preguntó ella sorprendida y roja por su casi declaración al chico.

El pequeño llegó a la altura de la mesa y se posicionó al lado de la chica.

\- Ran-neechan, Heiji-niichan quería hablar contigo.- Le dijo con su voz infantil.- Dijo que era importante.

\- Ah, entiendo.- Dijo ella.- Ahora vuelvo.- Le indicó la chica a los dos detectives.

\- Vale , Ran-neechan.- Dijo el niño con la voz infantil dándole la espalda a la muchacha para mirar fijamente al ladrón.- Estaré aquí hasta que vuelvas.

La chica se dirigió hacia la mesa de los de Osaka y Conan se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Ran.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le dijo el pequeño al ladrón.- Te dije expresamente que evitaras el tema.

\- ¿No crees que eso le sentaría mal? -Le contestó Kaito.- La pobre chica está intentado declararse. ¿Quieres que la corte sin ninguna explicación? , ¿Que lo posponga unas horas?. Mientras esté aquí , ella intentará decirlo.

\- ¿Y qué propones? -Conan estaba enfadado , no debía ser así en absoluto.- ¿Dejarla que continúe? , ¿Empezar una relación? , ¿Y luego qué? Shinichi se irá de nuevo sin ninguna explicación,y le romperá el corazón otra vez. No voy a permitir que eso pase.

\- ¿Entonces qué? - Kaito también se estaba enfadadando. Pasara lo que pasase, la chica sufriría por la ida del detective y el no quería ser culpable.- ¿Pretendes que le diga : "Me parece bien , pero ya no siento nada por ti"?

El mago tenía razón: Ran intentaría transmitirle a Shinichi lo que sentía por él. Ella no quería perder más tiempo.

\- Solo posponlo.- Le dijo Conan.- Comeremos todos juntos.

* * *

\- ¿Hattori-kun? -Dijo Ran mientras se acercaba a la mesa.- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Ran? -Preguntó asombrada Kazuha.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Conan me dijo que Hattori quería decirme algo importante.- Informó la de Tokyo.

"Ese idiota..." -Pensó Heiji- " ¿Por qué me mete siempre en líos? ¿Qué le digo yo ahora?"

\- Sí , sí , sí ... -Dijo el moreno.- Yo le dije eso.

\- ¿Tú?, ¿Para qué? -Preguntó Kazuha irritada.

\- Eeeeeeeh... -Dijo Heiji riendo. "Vamos , vamos , piensa algo rápido".- Ehhhhh... Oye , tu has comido alguna vez aquí antes , ¿no?

\- Sí... -Ran no sabía a dónde quería llegar el de Osaka con ese comentario.- ¿Qué pasa? , ¿No te gusta el sitio?

\- Ehhh... Sí , sí , precioso. -Disimuló él.- Pero ummmm ... ¿Qué me recomendarías para comer? -Dijo él mostrándole la carta a la de Tokyo.

\- ¿PARA ESO LA HAS LLAMADO , PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO INSENSIBLE? -Le gritó Kazuha mientras se levantaba.

\- N-no te enfades , Kazuha... -Dijo teniendo miedo de su amiga de la infancia.- Es que... no sé qué tomar... ¡No puedo decidirme!

\- ¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL! -Siguió gritándole Kazuha.- ¿¡PERO NO VES QUE TIENEN QUE HABLAR DE COSAS IMPORTANTES!?

\- En realidad , ya hemos terminado.- Dijo Kudo acercándose a la mesa acompañado de Conan.- ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Eh? -Dijo Ran confundida. "¿Que ya hemos terminado? ¿Pero qué dice? ¡Si no le he podido decir lo que siento!" - Pensó ella.

\- Ran-neechan , ¿Por qué no os quedáis con nosotros? -Propuso Conan.- Shinichi-niichan ha dicho que podíais.

La pobre chica de Tokyo andaba completamente perdida.

\- ¿Pero qué has hecho , Kudo? - Le susurró Heiji al pequeño detective.

\- Lo único que podía hacer en esta situación.

\- Claro, nos quedaremos todos juntos.- Dijo Ran esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¡Pues vamos a comer rápido que tengo muuuuchas cosas que hablar con Ran! -Ordenó Kazuha con fuego en los ojos.

La de Osaka devoró prácticamente su comida y se levantó , llevándose a la chica de Tokyo a rastras.

\- Nosotras iremos a mirar una pulsera que quiero para el cumpleaños de mi madre.- Dijo mientras cogía del brazo a su amiga.- Cuando terminéis , llamadnos.

"¿QUÉ?" -Pensó Kaito.- "¿QUE ME TENGO QUE QUEDAR CON ESTOS DOS? NO , NO , NO"

\- Yo os acompaño.- Dijo "Kudo" mientras se levantaba.

Los 4 restantes se quedaron mirándole visiblemente confundidos.

\- Quiero decir... Si no os importa.- Dijo él acariciándose la nuca mientras se reía.

\- ... ¡Claro! -Dijo Kazuha.

Los 3 se fueron , dejando a los dos detectives sin saber demasiado bien qué había ocurrido.

Después de un momento en silencio, Heiji suspiró.

Conan lo miró interesado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

\- Esa rata de Kazuha nos dejado solos antes de pagar la cuenta.- Respondió el moreno de Osaka.

* * *

Kazuha sentía que no debía estar ahí. Aunque Ran y Shinichi se comportaban de forma normal , ella no se sentía cómoda.

"Demasiado normal para una pareja que acaba de decirse lo que sienten" -Se repetía la muchacha.- "Espera... ¿no será que Ran no ha llegado a decirle a Kudo lo que siente por él?"

Kazuha les miró un momento , justo en el que el chico le estaba quitando una pequeña hojita verde del hombro.

La de la coleta sonrió ante la dulzura que había en el ambiente.

"Imposible , él está demasiado atento... Tiene que ser otra cosa"

La chica había "secuestrado" a su amiga para preguntarle por pequeños detalles que había visto en la actitud de él.

 _Flashback_

 _Shinichi andaba con las dos chicas , haciéndolas reir._

 _Habían llegado a un pequeño parque y Kudo había atrapado a una pequeña ardilla , que ahora correteaba por las manos de Ran_

 _El detective le sujetaba a ella sus manos mientras ambos sonreían mirando al animalillo._

 _Fin del flashback_

Definitivamente , Kudo estaba diferente desde que había decidido confesarse ante Ran.

Otro detalle que había llamado la atención de la chica era que Heiji y el de Tokyo a penas estaban pasando tiempo juntos: Normalmente , Ran y ella iban por su lado , y Hattori y Kudo por el suyo. Pero esta vez , Shinichi había decidido "cambiar de bando".

Realmente extraño...

Al cabo de poco tiempo , Kazuha recibió la llamada de los otros dos.

\- ¡KAZUHA! -Le gritó Heiji.- HE TENIDO QUE PAGAR LA CUENTA YO SOLO.

\- ¿ Y qué pretendías que hiciera? - Dijo ella sin dejar de observar el escaparate.- Deja de ser tan pesado.

\- "¡PERO SERÁ...!"

Aprovechando que Ran , Shinichi y Conan estaban un poco más alejados , Kazuha empujó a Heiji a un sitio un poco más apartado

\- Oye , Heiji. -Le susurró ella.- ¿Os ha pasado algo a Kudo y a ti?

\- ¿A Kudo y a mí , dices? No. -Negó él rotundamente pensando , por supuesto, en el auténtico Shinichi Kudo.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Lo suponía...

* * *

 **¡Hola , Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esta vez no he tardado tanto en subir el capítulo.**

 **Bien... ¡A partir de ahora empieza lo interesante! ¿Se declarará Ran o Conan podrá evitarlo? ¿Aparecerá el verdadero Shinichi? JUJUJU ¡NO LO SÉ NI YO PORQUE NO HE ESCRITO NADA MÁS!**

 **¡Ah! Cierto... Me voy a auto-promocionar: He empezado a escribir otro fic de DC , con la pareja principal. Se llama "sufrimiento", os invito a que le echéis un vistazo , por si os gusta.**

 **Y nada más , chicos. Muchas gracias por leer y seguir el fic, de verdad.**

 **Besos y corazones para todos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Algo nuevo

Capítulo 6 : Algo nuevo.

-Necesito que me dejes a solas con Ran un rato.- Le pidió Kazuha.

\- ¿Para qué? -Dijo él confundido.

\- Luego te lo contaré.

La chica se fue sin resolver ninguna duda.

Ran y Kazuha se adelantaron a los chicos.

\- Oye , Ran.- Dijo la de Osaka ganándose la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga.- ¿De verdad has hablado con Kudo?

\- La verdad es que no... -Respondió ella un poco decepcionada.- Cuando iba a confesarle mis sentimientos , Conan apareció diciendo que Hattori tenía algo importante que decirme.

-Ese niño... -Reflexionó el voz alta la chica.- ¿Y ...No te parece que está siendo demasiado dulce?

Ran se paró a reflexionar un poco.- Pues... La verdad es que Shinichi está siendo más atento que nunca.- Dijo ella un poco ruborizada.

\- ¿Y por qué podría ser?- Preguntó Kazuha pensando en voz alta.

\- Supongo... que está mostrando una cara que desconocía de él.- Dijo mientras miraba de reojo al detective con una dulce sonrisa.

La de Osaka sonrió ante los gestos de su amiga e , inconscientemente, miró a Heiji.

En ese momento , Heiji estaba concentrado mirando algo en su móvil.

Kazuha se sonrojó levemente. Le parecía tan atractivo ...

De repente , el de Osaka comenzó a reírse y una pelota de fútbol impactó en la cabeza del moreno , arrancando un leve gruñido seguido de una queja de dolor.

"Imbécil..." -Pensó la de Osaka mientras volvía a mirar hacia adelante.

Había , sin embargo, un aire de tensión entre los chicos. Simplemente no podían interactuar entre ellos.

Heiji llevaba un rato con algunas dudas imprescindibles que preguntar al ladrón , pero debía ser sin el chico de Tokio delante. El momento llegó cuando Conan fue a mirar uno de los escaparates en una tienda que vendía artículos deportivos.

\- Oye. -Dijo en voz alta para ganarse la atención de "Kudo".- No sé como llamarte , te llamaré Kaito , supongo... -Añadió como reflexión en voz alta.

\- Ehh... ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Kaito aparentemente tranquilo , pero internamente nervioso y confuso. ¿Qué quería decirle el moreno?

\- ¿A ti te gusta Mouri? - Fue una pregunta concisa , sin rodeos.

\- ¿Eeeeh? -La cuestión dejó al ladrón totalmente descolocado.- ¿Cómo has dicho?

Aquello simplemente no podía ser cierto...

\- Te he preguntado si te gusta la chica de Kudo.- Volvió a repetir con un tono tan natural que dejó al chico preguntándose si el de Osaka estaba de broma.

\- No. -Respondió rotundamente.- Sólo le estoy haciendo un favor al chaval.- Dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice al pequeño de las gafas.

\- ¿No? -Kaito volvió a negar con la cabeza.- Vale.

Pero la conversación había dejado al mago extrañado y , justo antes de que se fuera, le preguntó: -¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por nada.- Dijo el otro sin dejar de caminar.

Había que estar loco para pensar eso... Kaito llevaba demasiados años enamorado de su amiga de la infancia. 3 horas con la karateka no suponían ningún cambio en la forma de pensar del chico. Sin embargo, la charla con el moreno le había dado motivos para pensar que no estaba actuando de la mejor manera posible.

Después de esta serie de "incidentes" , los 5 pasaron una tarde extrañamente pacífica, casi increíble.

La noche había cubierto el cielo de Japón por lo que ya estaban volviendo a la casa de los Kudo para que Shinichi , Heiji y Kazuha pudieran descansar.

\- ¿Tú también te quedas , Ran-chan? -Preguntó Kazuha.

\- No , Conan y yo nos iremos a casa. -Respondió la de Tokio.

\- ¿Eeeeeh? -Se quejó ella.

\- ¿Por qué no os quedais? -Le dijo Heiji. Necesitaba comentar con el chico lo que había observado a lo largo de la tarde

\- ¿Eh? -Aquella invitación había sido espontánea y Ran no pudo reaccionar en ese mismo momento.

\- No podemos. -Dijo Conan rotundamente.

Las chicas miraron al crío de las gafas inquisitivamente.

\- ¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Kazuha.

\- Ran-neechan tiene que ir a entrenar kárate mañana. -Aclaró el pequeño. Tenía una excusa perfecta para apartar al ladrón de su chica.- Dentro de poco habrá un campeonato.

\- ¡Cierto! -Exclamó la aludida.- ¡Lo había olvidado completamente!

\- Podreís quedaros a cenar , al menos.- Insistió el detective del este.- Luego os acompañaré a casa.

Finalmente , Ran aceptó la invitación de Shinichi y juntos prepararon y disfrutaron de la suculenta cena.

Los cuatro adolescentes reían y conversaban animadamente , pero Conan no.

Esa situación le carcomía : ¿Quién se había creído ese tío para interponerse entre ellos? , ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera con ella? , ¿Por qué no se escapaba simplemente de allí? El ladrón podría escaparse con alguno de sus estúpidos trucos...

Mil preguntas acechaban la pequeña cabeza del detective.

Por otro lado , Kaito tampoco se encontraba cómodo en esa situación aunque podía disimularlo mucho mejor que el detective. Si hubiera sabido en el lío en el que se estaba metiendo , jamás se habría hecho pasar por el detective. Kaito era mucho más sensible y compresivo que ese cabezota de Kudo: La chica lo había pasado realmente mal desde la desaparición de él. La vuelta de Shinichi ,aunque fuera temporal, la había alegrado inmensamente; no estaba dispuesto a hacérselo pasar aún peor simplemente porque él necesitara una forma de salir de esa peligrosa situación.

"¿Qué podría haber hecho sino quedarme?" -Se preguntaba él tratando de no sentirse culpable.

Después de la cena , recogieron todos los platos y vasos que habían utilizado. Ran y Shinichi se quedaron un instante solos mientras Conan , Heiji y Kazuha se retiraron para llevar más cosas a la cocina.

\- Shinichi... -Dijo Ran acercándose a él. Le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

\- ¿Eh? -Preguntó él de forma retórica mientras acercaba su oreja para escucharla.

Ran le cogió de la mano y lo llevó al patio.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? -Preguntó él confuso mientras observaba a la chica alejarse unos cuantos pasos

\- Verás , tenía algo que confesarte.- Dijo ella mirando la luna llena.

Hizo una pausa y se giró de forma que pudo mirarle de frente.

-Te amo, Shinichi.- Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo de antemano lo que él sentía por ella.

"¡JOOOODER!" -Gritó Kaito para sí.

El chico cerró los ojos y sonrió. Luego se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros mientras se agachaba ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti.- Le respondió él con una sonrisa que a Ran le pareció sincera.

La chica se sonrojó y le abrazó.

El chico correspondió el abrazo mientras intentaba pensar cómo salir del problema que ahora enfrentaba.

El abrazo se prolongó hasta que ella se separó para mirarle a los ojos.

"Shinichi" bajó sus manos hacia la cintura y la sostuvo firmemente mientras comenzaba a acercar los labios a los de ella. La distancia desapareció y sus labios se fundieron en un tímido beso que duró algunos segundos. Ran se separó de él y le sonrió.

\- Tengo que irme.- Le dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla. Ran se fue mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa irónica.

* * *

Mientras tanto , los 3 invitados a la casa de los Kudo habían recogido la mesa y se dirigían nuevamente a la cocina.

Cuando Conan llegó y advirtió la ausencia de los dos adolescentes , sintió una punzada en el pecho. No sabía qué pensar.

La pareja de Osaka entró en la cocina e inmediatamente comentaron la "extraña" desaparición de los chicos de Tokyo.

\- ¿Dónde están? -Dijo Kazuha inocentemente.

Heiji y Conan se miraron con preocupación. No sería que...

En ese mismo momento , la desaparecida entró en la cocina y siguió lavando los platos como si nada.

\- ¿Dónde estabas , Ran-chan? -Preguntó la otra chica con una sonrisa pícara.

La karateka dejó el plato que estaba fregando y la miró. -He ido un momento al baño.- Mintió ella , su "instinto femenino" le decía que no debía hablar del beso con nadie excepto con Sonoko y Kazuha.

\- ¿Y dónde está Kudo? -Preguntó Heiji temiendo que se hubiera escapado.

\- Pensaba que había oído el telefonillo.- Se excusó él mientras entraba a la cocina para reunirse con los demás.

-Oh... -Exclamó Kazuha sin creer nada de lo que los chicos habían dicho.

Heiji se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Conan , quien miraba a los dos sin estar convencido de la excusa.

-Kudo. -Le susurró Hattori para atraer la atención del chico. El pequeño le miró de reojo un momento y volvió a mirar al frente.- Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa.

\- No estoy de humor , Hattori.- Le contestó él.

\- Te aseguro que te interesa.

Conan volvió a mirarle , esta vez por un par de segundos.

\- Ran-neechan. -Dijo el chico mientras tiraba ligeramente del vestido que ella llevaba.- Tengo sueño.

\- ¿Eh? -Ran miró el reloj.- ¡Son más de las 11 de la noche! -Gritó escandalizada. Su padre la regañaría por no haberle preparado la cena.

\- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí?- Dijo mientras fingía un bostezo.

\- No podemos molestar tanto , Conan. -Le explicó Ran.- Coge el abrigo que nos vamos ya.

\- ¡No molestáis! -Exclamó Heiji apoyando a su amigo.- ¿A que no? -Le preguntó al "dueño de la casa"

\- No , no... -Dijo Shinichi con una risilla nerviosa.

\- No , deberíamos irnos. -Insistió Ran.- Es suficiente con que acojas a Hattori-kun y a Kazuha-chan.- Añadió ella apurada.

\- ¡Oh vamos , Ran! -Dijo la de Osaka.- Ya es demasiado tarde como para que una chica y un niño vayan andando solos por la calle.

\- Eso , eso.- La apoyó Hattori.- A saber qué os podrían hacer. No , no , no , definitivamente debéis quedaros.

* * *

\- Ran y Kazuha en seguida se dieron un baño y fueron al cuarto que compartían.

La chica de Tokio le peinaba el hermoso cabello a su amiga.

\- Kazuha-chan.- La llamó sin dejar su tarea.- Tengo que decirte una cosa.

La de Osaka se giró para verse cara a cara con su amiga. Primero pensó que se trataría de un problema pero en seguida descubrió una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Pasa algo , Ran-chan?

\- Antes os mentí. -Dijo mientras se peinaba su propio pelo.

\- ¿Cómo? -Preguntó su amiga sorprendida. Sabía que la excusa anterior de haber ido al baño era falsa pero no pensaba que lo admitiera ella por su cuenta.- ¿Por qué?

\- Antes fui con Shinichi fuera.- Comenzó a explicar con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.- Le dije lo que siento por él.

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó entusiasmada Kazuha.- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Él... - Contestó su amiga mientras el sonrojo aumentaba notoriamente al recordar la escena anterior.- ¡Él me besó!

\- ¡AAAAAHHH! -Exclamó ella mientras daba saltos de emoción y felicidad.- ¿Por qué no...?

La pregunta de Kazuha fue interrumpida por un sonoro portazo.

* * *

Hattori y Kuroba se habían quedado solos , ya que el verdadero Shinichi había ido a tomar un baño, y , extrañamente, comenzaron a hacer buenas migas.

Cuando el pequeño abrió la puerta , encontró a los dos adolescentes riéndose juntos. Esa escena dejó al detective del este completamente descolocado y no supo decir ni una palabra.

Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que el chico decidió carraspear para imponer el cese de las risas que tanto le incomodaban. Los dos restantes captaron en seguida la indirecta. Se hizo entonces un silencio muy incómodo entre los tres que Conan aprovechó para cerrar la puerta de la habitación y dirigirse a la de Shinichi.

\- Oye , Kudo... -Le llamó Hattori.- Perdónale , esta situación no le hace ninguna gracia.- Añadió dirigiéndose a Kaito.

\- Ya , lo entiendo.- Dijo él en un tono compasivo.

\- Iré a hablar con él.

* * *

Conan entró en su habitación dando un portazo tras de sí.

Oyó los pasos precipitándose a la habitación que ocupaba, sabiendo que era Hattori.

Conan tiró las gafas al suelo, se metió en la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. No le apetecía en absoluto hablar con él, pero sabía que no le daría opción a hablar o no. Simplemente , entraría y le hablaría seriamente mientras él trataba de ignorarle.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo en frente de su puerta. Después de unos segundos , oyó unos suaves golpecitos sobre la superficie de madera.

Aquello hizo que Conan se incorporara pesadamente.

\- Vete. -Ordenó él a Hattori.

\- ¿Conan-kun? -Dijo la voz preocupada de Ran tras la puerta.

El chico se sorprendió y se quedó estático.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -Añadió ella después de un par de segundos silencio.

\- Sí , Ran-neechan.- Dijo mientras se levantaba apresuradamente a recoger las gafas del suelo.

La chica estaba preocupada, se le notaba en la cara.

\- ¿Va todo bien?.- Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La chica se acercó al pequeño y se sentó en frente de él.

\- Sí.- Dijo mientras afirmaba enérgicamente con su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -Insistió ella.- Has estado muy extraño últimamente.

El chico suspiró sin saber cómo contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Ran... -Susurró el chico.

La karateka le abrazó dulcemente. -Ran-neechan está aquí contigo , Conan.- Trató de tranquilizarlo.- Puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Él la abrazó y apretó sus manos contra la espalda de ella. Iba a reventar si no le decía la verdad: Ahora o nunca.

\- Ran. -Dijo separándose bruscamente de ella para mirar su cara de sorpresa.- Yo no soy quien tú crees que soy...

A la chica le dió un vuelco el corazón. - ¿Qué quieres decir? -Dijo ella como pudo.

\- Yo soy... -Dijo él siendo interrumpido por la estruendosa e imprevisible llegada de Heiji a la habitación.

\- Oye , ¿Pero qué te pasa? - Gritó el moreno molesto.

Conan se apartó de Ran y miró hacia donde estaba el de Osaka. Ella , en cambio, buscaba sus ojos ocultos tras las gafas.

Heiji comprendió la situación y no le hizo ninguna gracia.

\- ¿Ran-chan? -Se oyó la tímida voz de Kazuha en el pasillo.- ¿Va todo bien?

\- ¿Quién eres?- Dijo Ran ignorado lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- Yo soy Shinichi Kudo.- Respondió él quitándose las gafas de golpe.


	7. Chapter 7: Mientes

Capítulo 7: Mientes.

\- Yo soy Shinichi Kudo.- Respondió él quitándose las gafas de golpe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó ella confusa.- No... no lo entiendo.

Kaito se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y suspiró, había llegado tarde para evitar la confesión del chico.

Heiji miraba hacia otro lado, enfadado. Todo ese tiempo ocultando la verdad para que terminara contándoselo en un enfado.

Kazuha estaba en shock, tal y como estaba Ran.

\- Perdóname, Ran.- Le dijo Conan muy serio. Comenzó a contarle la historia: cómo se había convertido en Conan, porqué vivía en su casa, quiénes lo sabían...

Pero ella no escuchaba ni una sola palabra.

\- Has estado mintiéndome...- Comenzó ella, interrumpiendo el discurso del chico.- ¿todo este tiempo?

\- Lo siento, Ran. Creía que era la mejor manera de protegerte y mantenerte alejada del peligro.

\- ¿Protegerme?, ¿Alejarme del peligro?- Dijo ella levantándose de golpe. Lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos.- Dijo Heiji en voz alta, cogiendo a Kazuha por el brazo. Kaito cerró despacio la puerta.

Ran se giró y cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse.

\- Oye...- Dijo Conan.- No he hecho las cosas bien contigo, eso lo sé perfectamente, pero siendo Conan he aprendido a escucharte y a entenderte.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Creo que lo único que ha merecido la pena ha sido la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

\- ¡Basta! -Le ordenó ella. Él paró en seguida de hablar.- No oigo nada más que mentiras. Siempre... ¡Siempre! Encuentras una nueva forma de hacerme daño.- Ran aún le daba la espalda pero su voz indicaba que ella estaba llorando.

-Sabes que nunca ha sido...- Intentó explicarse él.

\- Pero la estúpida soy yo.- Le interrumpió ella.- Por perdonarte, por esperarte... Por enamorarme de tí.- Confesó ella. Hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas- No sé si quiero gritarte, pegarte o llorar.

\- Perdóname...- Susurró él.

\- No merece la pena.- Dijo ella girándose.- No voy a perdonarte más. Ya has hecho suficiente. Me voy, Shinichi.- Dijo ella mientras agarraba el picaporte de la habitación.

Él no pudo decir ni una palabra, al fin y al cabo ella tenía todo el derecho.

Ran abrió la puerta y vio a sus 3 amigos pero se fue de la casa sin decir ni una palabra.

\- ¡Ran!- Gritó Kazuha.- ¿Dónde vas? ¡Vuelve!

\- Iré a buscarla.- Dijo Kaito.

La casa se quedó en un silencio triste y profundo.

\- Un momento...- Reflexionó Kazuha.- Si el crío es Kudo... ¿Quién era ese?

\- Kid.- Le contestó Heiji a Kazuha.

-¿K-KID?- Gritó escandalizada.

* * *

Ran caminaba ensimismada, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar en la mansión de la familia Kudo.

\- Así que al final eran la misma persona...- Reflexionó ella en voz alta. Afortunadamente, no había nadie en las calles de Tokio por lo que podía concentrarse sólo en pensar mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

\- ¡Ran!- Escuchó tras su espalda.

La aludida se dio la vuelta y vio al que se suponía que era Shinichi; molesta, apretó el paso.

\- ¿¡Eeeeeh!?- Exclamó Kaito.- ¡Oye!, ¡Espérame!

\- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!- Le contestó ella sin dignarse a mirarle.

\- ¡Claro que si!- Dijo él echando a correr.

Ella se paró en seco y se giró, quedando a poca distancia de él.

\- ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres!- Le dijo molesta.

\- ¿Besas a chicos que no conoces todos los días? -Contestó Kaito tratando de enfadarla un poco más, si es que se podía.

\- Ya has hecho la estúpida broma, ¡ahora lárgate!- Por supuesto, había conseguido su objetivo. La chica se había vuelto a girar, dispuesta a marcharse.

\- ¡No te enfades! -Le dijo él mientras sujetaba su brazo para impedir que se marchara.

\- ¡No me toques! -Le gritó ella soltándose de su agarre.- ¡Vete, déjame en paz!

\- ¿No quieres saber quién soy?

\- ¡Me da igual quién seas, solo quiero estar sola!

\- Veo que no estás muy receptiva...- Le dijo el chico.

"¿Este tío es imbécil o solo quiere enfadarme?"-Se preguntó Ran.

-Me presentaré, soy Kaito Kid.- Le dijo aprovechando su silencio.

\- Claaaaro... Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.- Le dijo irónicamente.- Déjame en paz, quiero irme a casa.

\- Te acompañaré, no puedo dejar a una dama en apuros sola a estas horas de la noche.- Le dijo tratando de ser dulce.

\- Esta "dama en apuros" -Dijo ella acentuándolo.- es la campeona nacional de la categoría juvenil a nivel nacional de Kárate. Puedo valerme por mi misma.

Para su sorpresa Kaito empezó a reírse.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- Dijo ella confundida pero en seguida volvió a girarse dispuesta para irse pero, de nuevo, era frenada por su mano.

\- No eres más que una niña enfadada.

\- ¿Una niña? -Sonrió ella justo antes de lanzar una patada hacia el rostro de él.

Kaito pudo esquivarlo ,cayendo estrepitósamente al suelo, pero solo fue porque ella quiso que pudiera evitar el golpe.

\- ¡Está bien! -Le dijo Kaito sacudiéndose el polvo.- ¡Vete sola si quieres!

\- ¡Bien!- Le gritó ella.

\- ¡Vale!- Le contestó él.

\- ¡Perfecto!- Ambos querían tener la última palabra en el asunto.

\- ¡Adiós!- Dijo Kaito girándose.

\- ¡Hasta nunca!- Contestó ella desde la distancia.

Kaito gruñó y la calle se quedó completamente en silencio.

El mago trató de ignorar el sentimiento de preocupación que le invadía: no podía dejar a la chica sola por la calle a altas horas de la noche.

El chico giró la cabeza buscando a Ran y tardó unos segundos en decidirse a echar a correr detrás de ella.

Sabía el camino que ella trazaba para llegar a su casa.

Giró la primera esquina y allí la encontró: estaba sentada apoyada en la pared, llorando desconsoladamente y tiritando del frío.

Kaito se sintió muy mal.

-Oye...- Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Vete, déjame.- Susurró ella entre sollozos.

El chico se quitó a su chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa.- Le dijo él mientras la levantaba.

Ella seguía llorando.

-Deja de llorar, Ran.- Trató él de consolarla.- Todo tiene una explicación.

Ella lo abrazó, necesitaba el consuelo que Kaito le ofrecía.

El mago suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos.

Estuvieron de esa forma durante un par de minutos, abrazados y sin decir nada.

Ran se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Estás mejor?- Le preguntó él poniendo unos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja.

Ella le miró duramente y le empujó.

\- ¡No!- Gritó ella.- No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo, ni de porqué me ha mentido todo este tiempo, ni de porqué todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo... ¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres tú y por qué haces todo esto!

-¡Eh!- Le llamó él la atención.- Estoy seguro de que vais a poder solucionar todo esto. Y ya te he dicho quién soy.

-Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a la cara.- Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Kaito estaba por responderle cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Suspiró mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo.

Cuando miró la pantalla, palideció: "Ahoko"

-¿Eh? ¿No vas a cogerlo?- Preguntó Ran extrañada por la reacción del chico.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo el ladrón muy serio.

\- ¿Me has entretenido para nada? -Se quejó Ran.

\- Lo siento, Ran.- Se disculpó Kaito mientras echaba a correr en la dirección opuesta.

-¡Oye!- Lo llamó ella sabiendo que la ignoraría completamente.- Por Dios...- Se quejó ella justo antes de reanudar su marcha.

* * *

\- ¿A...Aoko?- Contestó Kaito.

\- ¿Kaito?- Preguntó ella.- ¿Dónde te has metido todo el día?, ¿Dónde estás ahora?

\- Eh... Hoy me sentía mal.- Mintió el mago.

\- ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó Aoko con voz seria.

\- ¿Que dónde estoy? Pues en casa, ¿dónde si no?- Volvió a mentir él. Se dirigía hacia su casa por si acaso a ella se le ocurría ir a verle.

Inesperadamente ella colgó.

\- ¿Eeeh?- Se quejó él mirando el teléfono.- ¿Se habrá cortado?

El ladrón decidió volver a casa antes de llamarla.

Pero se la encontró en la puerta de su casa.

Aún llevaba la ropa de Shinichi y su pelo también se veía como el del famoso detective.

"MIERDA"-Pensó el ladrón.

Sin perder ni un momento, se despeinó el pelo.

\- ¡Ah!- Exclamó el detective sorprendido.- ¡Aoko! Antes se cortó. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera, estúpida?

\- Kaito, no se cortó.- Sentenció ella enfadada.- Yo colgué.

\- ¿Eh?- Ese comentario realmente sorprendió al ladrón.

\- Me mentiste.- Siguió ella.- Me dijiste que estabas en casa y era mentira.

Kaito se quedó callado. Debería haber pensado alguna excusa que contarle a Aoko.

\- Sólo te voy a preguntar una vez más: ¿Dónde has estado, Kaito?- Le dijo ella queriendo pensar que realmente había un fuerte motivo por el cual el ladrón se había visto obligado a mentirle a ella, su mejor amiga.

El cerebro de Kaito trabajaba a máxima velocidad para darle una respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- La verdad...- Comenzó él.

* * *

 **¡Bueeeeeenas! ¿Cómo va eso?**

 **Estoy muy muy feliz de poder compartir mis historias con todos vosotros.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando la historia.**

 **Bueno, pues creo que no me queda nada más por decir hoy.**

 **¡Muchas gracias ,como siempre, un besazo enorme y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8:La verdad

Capítulo 8: "La verdad"

-La verdad es que me peleé con mi madre esta mañana.- Respondió él.

-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió ella.- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Pues que no quería que te enteraras.

-¿Me estás mintiendo otra vez? Porque suena muchísimo a mentira.-Insistió ella.

-¡Que no! Solo que tú eras el tema por el que discutíamos.

-¿Cómo dices?

\- Mi madre dice que no te valoro lo suficiente. Discutimos y terminé por ahí para despejarme.

Kaito estaba orgullosísimo de la mentira que había sido capaz de improvisar y no esperaba más reacción de ella que una regañina y un leve sonrojo.

Como si la chica hubiera oído sus pensamientos, comenzó a enrojecerse.

"Predecible, Aoko" -Pensó para sí el ladrón, quien esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Os peleásteis por mí?- Repitió ella en un susurro.

Kaito había salido airoso de todo el tema.

La invitó a pasar y se sentaron juntos a tomar té como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Pero había un problema: el chico seguía pensando en Ran.

Cada vez que miraba a Aoko, veía a la chica. La imagen de la karateka en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente le venía una y otra vez a la mente.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando, Kaito?

\- Sí, sí, claro.

La chica suspiró.

\- Oye, entiendo que estés mal por lo de tu madre, sólo quería animarte.

\- Vamos, Aoko, tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?- Le preguntó ella.- ¿Quizás quieres que me vaya?

\- La verdad es que me vendría bien estar un rato solo.

La chica le sonrió, haciendo que él se pusiera muy nervioso.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente.

La chica se despidió amablemente de él y se fue.

Le dejó allí; él todavía no comprendía ni porqué le había pedido que se fuera.

Era bastante tarde, por lo que decidió meterse en la cama.

Horas más tarde, Kaito estaba planeando el siguiente robo sólo para ver a la chica de la agencia de detectives y tener una excusa para dedicarle unas palabras.

(...)

Por su parte, la chica llevaba horas pensando y toda la tristeza que sentía, se había convertido en ira y rabia contra Shinichi.

Le odiaba. Esperaba no tener que volver a verle la cara nunca más.

Duras palabras de alguien que le había visto crecer y con la que había compartido su vida.


	9. Chapter 9: Reto

Capítulo 9: Reto.

El plan de Kaito era absolutamente perfecto. Pero había un gran problema: no podría asegurar que la chica de la agencia de detectives estuviera allí.

Los últimos dos días los había pasado organizando un robo que no quería cometer.

Sólo quería ver a Ran. No sabía por qué, pero la impaciencia le estaba ganando la partida.

— Señorito Kaito.— Le llamó la atención Jii.— ¿No es esa una joya que ya robó y devolvió?— Añadió mirando una foto.

— ¿Eh?

— Estoy segurísimo de que ya la había robado antes, señorito.

Jii esperaba que se riera del fallo tan estúpido que habían cometido pero, en lugar de eso, la cara del chico se tensó.

— ¿De verdad que la hemos robado?—Dijo un poco apenado.

El anciano frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Le preguntó al joven.

— ¿Eh? No, no... No es nada importante.

— Puede confiar en mí, joven amo— Le recordó él.

Pero el ladrón de guante blanco permaneció en silencio.

— Se trata de problemas con alguna mujer.— Adivinó su ayudante; el chico se sorprendió y su frase hizo el efecto que deseaba.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Reconoció involuntariamente.

— Siempre son mujeres.—Sentenció él.— No podemos vivir sin ellas... ¿Se trata de Aoko-san?—Preguntó tras una breve pausa.

—No, no es Aoko.— La respuesta sorprendió mucho a Jii.— Bueno... ella tiene algo que ver, pero no es el problema.

—Le escucho atentamente.— Dijo mientras se acomodaba en una silla delante del chico.

Kaito chasqueó la lengua y después suspiró. No le hacía gracia perder su característica cara de póquer, ni siquiera con su fiel compañero.

—Cuando me hice pasar por Kudo, tuve que estar con ellos un tiempo...— Comenzó su relato con desgana. —La chica, Ran Mouri...

—¿La hija del famoso detective Kogoro Mouri?— Se sorprendió el hombre.

—La misma.— Le respondió él.— Lo cierto es que ella está enamorada de Kudo, y... Ella me besó mientras yo hacía de él. Al final, el crío de las gafas le confesó que era el verdadero detective y se enfadó con los dos. Yo la seguí y terminó desahogándose conmigo, pero entonces llamó Aoko y me tuve que ir... Y la dejé allí sola.- Explicó él nervioso.

—Entiendo el problema, Señorito Kaito.—Dijo Jii.— Le gustan dos chicas y no sabe por cuál de las dos decidirse, ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Negó rotundamente.— El problema... El problema es que no sé por qué me preocupo tanto por esa mujer, si apenas la conozco.

— Señorito Kaito...—Comenzó él.

—¡Que no es eso, Jii!—Le gritó por primera vez enfadado.

El anciano se quedó confuso.

—Jii-chan, lamento haberte gritado.— Dijo el chico arrepentido tras un largo suspiro.— Estoy muy irritado últimamente... ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Dejó a la señorita Ran sola en mitad de la noche solo porque la señorita Aoko le llamó por teléfono. Ni siquiera tuvo que contestar para correr a buscarla, por eso es por lo que pienso que usted está enamorado de Aoko-san.—Se explicó el anciano.— Por otra parte, ponerse en riesgo planeando un robo como Kaito Kid simplemente por arreglar las cosas con la hija de ese detective, me hace pensar que siente algo por ella.

(...)

Tras la confesión de Conan, Ran se había encerrado en sí misma.

Se sentía humillada, engañada y cansada de tanta mentira.

Había perdido a Shinichi y había perdido a Conan.

Era cierto que había recibido numerosísimas llamadas y mensajes de él durante toda la noche pero o había colgado o los había borrado. Si quería algo, ya sabía él perfectamente dónde estaba.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche y su cuerpo ya notaba la falta de descanso. Había hecho el desayuno, fregado, limpiado, hecho la cama, recogido el desastre que había hecho su padre... todo por quitarse al detective de la cabeza.

—Ran, ¿dónde está el crío de las gafas?— Preguntó Kogoro engullendo su desayuno.— ¿No volvisteis juntos ayer?

La pregunta de su padre le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón: tarde o temprano tendría que fingir que las cosas entre el pequeño Conan y ella continuaban como de costumbre.

—Se quedó a dormir en casa de Shinichi.— Le respondió ella sin mirarle.

—Ahá...- Dijo sin ningún tipo de interés.— Así que está con el mocoso detective.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y entró Conan.

—Ya estoy en casa...— Dijo buscando los ojos de Ran.

—¡Cierra la puerta, que hace frío!— Le ordenó el detective Mouri.

—Bienvenido, Conan-kun.— Le dijo Ran con su voz jovial, para que su padre no notara nada. No debería ni siquiera permitirle entrar en la casa, pero sería demasiado sospechoso.

—Yo voy a abrir la agencia.— Dijo el padre de Ran con mucha desgana.— Espero que no venga mucha gente hoy.

Era justo lo que Shinichi necesitaba: sin Kogoro en la casa, podría hablar tranquilamente con Ran.

Cuando se marchó, la chica comenzó a recoger los platos y cubiertos de su padre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shinichi? —Le preguntó escondiendo sus ojos bajo el flequillo.

— Creo que te mereces una explicación.

—Y yo creo que dejé muy claro lo que me importan tus explicaciones.— Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina para fregar los platos.

— Ran... No sé ni siquiera como decirte todo lo que ha pasado.

— A mi se me ocurre una forma: busca el método más ruin y cruel que se te ocurra.— Le contestó ella enfadada. ¿Cómo tenía la poca vergüenza de presentarse en su casa haciéndose la víctima? Ya no eran niños.— Aún se quedará muy lejos de lo que has hecho.

— Lo hice todo para protegerte, Ran.— Él también podía enfadarse por las tonterías que ella podía llegar a decir: ¿Desde cuando él buscaba hacerle daño a propósito? Siempre la había ayudado y protegido.

Ella tiró al fregadero uno de los platos que estaba limpiando y lo rompió.

—¡Y una mierda! — Su rabia contra el chico no dejaba de crecer.— ¡Hiciste lo que más te convenía! Me viste pasarlo mal, llorar ¡Preocuparme por tí! Y aún así no fuiste capaz de decirme nada.

— Eso no es así, Ran.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo creo? Que te estabas riendo de mí en mi propia cara.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo él con una sonrisa incrédula.

— ¡ESTOY HARTA, SHINICHI!—Explotó ella al ver su descarada sonrisa que no hacía más que confirmar lo que ella había dicho.- ¡HARTA DE TUS MENTIRAS, DE TU VICTIMISMO, DE TU CINISMO!, ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TÍ!

Ese grito que Ran emitió con tanta sinceridad, dejó al detective clavado en el suelo. Las palabras de esa mujer eran crueles, pero lo que más le dolía es que ella lo sentía realmente.

Por un momento, se miraron a los ojos. Conan intentaba transmitir su arrepentimiento pero ella no pudo mirarle a la cara más de un segundo.

Apartó la mirada y suspiró para calmarse.

— Si todavía me tienes un mínimo de respeto, vete ahora.

— Ran...

— ¡Vete, Shinichi!- Dijo ella controlando su ira.

Kaito disfrazado de Shinichi estaba escuchando toda la conversación que estaban teniendo los dos.

"Mal disfraz he escogido..." —Pensó el chico.— "Tenía que haberme disfrazado de la niña rica"

Escuchó pasos dirigirse a la puerta y se escondió.

Conan se fue dando un portazo. Estaba frustrado, cansado y dolido.

Deseaba que ella pudiera comprenderlo y no tenía ni idea de cómo podía conseguirlo.

Kaito escuchó sollozar a la muchacha y llamó a la puerta, sin obtener respuesta.

Sabía que ella estaba allí y estaba llorando. Sin resistirlo más, abrió la puerta de la casa en un minuto y se adentró en ella.

— Eh. -Llamó él su atención.— ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella no reconoció la voz y giró su cara para mirarle.

— ¿Qué haces?— Dijo ella aún furiosa.

— ¿Estás sangrando?— Preguntó él mirando su mano.

La chica se miró y vio un corte en su mano izquierda, seguramente de cuando rompió el plato.

— Estoy perfectamente.—Contestó ella escondiéndola en su espalda y empujándole con la otra hacia la puerta.

— ¿Te ha contado tu novio sus motivos?

— Ni es mi novio ni quiero sus motivos.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?— Preguntó él parándose.

Aunque ella insistió en que se fuera, él no cedió ni un milímetro.

— Quiero que me dejéis en paz.

— No, eso es mentira.- Afirmó él mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Para qué has venido?— Cambió de tema ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Reafirmó su pregunta.

Los dos se enfrentaban con la mirada, retando al otro a contestar la pregunta.

— No me voy a ir hasta que contestes todo lo que yo quiero preguntarte.

Ella soltó una risilla.

— No es que tú te vayas, es que te echo yo.

— Inténtalo.

Ran estaba sorprendida con la actitud de él ya que siempre que se habían quedado solos, él había sido dulce y respetuoso.

Sólo verle la cara ya le suponía un problema: mirar al hombre que ella había amado incondicionalmente y que le había hecho tanto daño le hacía querer darle unos cuantos golpes.

— ¿Vas a responder o qué? No tengo todo el día.

La chulería que él mostraba la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— Quería que me lo hubiera contado antes, solo eso.— Se liberó por fin.

Él le cogió la mano para examinársela.

Ella le observó hacerlo mientras sus pulsaciones se disparaban. No sabía si era por ver a "Shinichi" tan cerca de ella y preocupado.

— Creo que no es nada.

— Ya te lo he dicho, estoy perfectamente.

Las miradas de ambos se posaron el los ojos del otro; ninguno de los dos se movía mientras Kaito aún sujetaba la mano de la chica.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, capturando a los dos adolescentes en una situación bastante incómodo.

Kogoro enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos? —Dijo con rabia.

Ran apartó su mano rápidamente mientras él se quedaba confundido mirándola.

— ¡No es lo que parece! —Intentó explicarse Ran pero el hecho de que estaba completamente roja y nerviosa no la ayudaba ni un ápice.

— Ran se ha cortado y estaba mirando si necesitaba algún punto. —Respondió él con una tranquilidad que hizo que padre e hija le miraran sorprendidos.

— ¿Te has cortado la mano? —Preguntó Mouri apartando la mirada del joven detective.

— Sí, pero estoy perfectamente. — Contestó ella sin dejar de mirar a "Shinichi".

— Bueno, como estás bien y ya sé lo que quería saber, me voy.— Dijo el joven enlazando sus manos detrás de su propia cabeza y echando a andar.

— No he terminado contigo, Shinichi.— Le dijo Ran enfadada.

— Ya nos veremos.— Contestó sin importarle el comentario de ella.

El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí y la casa se quedó completamente en silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? — Le preguntó el veterano detective a la joven karateka.

— Nada importante, papá...

* * *

¡Buenaaaaaaaas! Hacía ya mucho que no actualizaba pero he estado realmente ocupada con los exámenes y... cuando tenía ganas de escribir, no podía y cuando podía, no tenía ganas.

Finalmente, os dejo el nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno (acabo de terminar de escribirlo y de revisarlo).

Tengo que avisar que no sé cuándo voy a poder seguir los proyectos que ya tengo empezados porque aún me queda bastante por estudiar y hacer, así que os pido un poco de paciencia (Cómo me gusta hacerme la importante xD).

Y bueno, mis pequeños detectives... Creo que no me falta nada más por decir.

Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tan solo la mitad de lo que me a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, porque entonces es un montón.

Muchas gracias por leer y para cualquier cosa, dejadme un review, un mensaje o una carta bomba en el buzón.

Os quiere mucho, smileme.


End file.
